


Not Again

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is So Done, Roommates, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Ron just wants to sleep but his roommates are arseholes and so are their lovers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 17
Kudos: 313





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this and the idea would not get out of my head so I typed it out in an hour on my phone so apologise for any spelling mistakes. 
> 
> 1am in the gryffindor boys dorms.
> 
> Dean: *Seamus <3*
> 
> Seamus: *Dean <3* *kissing noises*
> 
> Ron: "Guys, stop it. I'm trying to sleep here!"
> 
> Draco: "Shut up, Weasley."
> 
> Ron: "Wait, Malfoy!!"
> 
> Harry: "Go back to sleep, Ron."

Ron rolled over in his bed and pulled his pillow around his head in an attempt to block out the soft sighs and giggles coming from the bed beside him. 

"Hmm, kiss me again Dean," Seamus whispered and in the dark room his voice carried right to Ron's ears. It wasn't that Ron cared about the fact his friends were dating, he didn't even care that they were both blokes since a few of his brother's swung that way but he didn't really want to hear it.

"I wanna do more than kiss you," Dean replied and that was the breaking point for Ron. Sitting up he threw his pillow at the bundle of blankets shifting on the bed next to him. Even in the near pitch black room he managed to hit someone.

"Hey," Seamus complained as his head was uncovered hovering above Dean's.

"Don't you guys dare do that while I'm here."

"Why you jealous?" Seamus asked and Ron could just see the smirk on his face and considered throwing his other pillow.

"Bet he wishes Hermione was here to help him sleep," Dean added. Since he had started dating Seamus the pair had become a right pair of prats.

"Hermione knows better than to do that stuff in company. Save it for break tomorrow when the dorm will be empty and then I won't have to kill you for keeping me awake,'' Ron snapped as he climbed out of his warm bed to quickly snatch his pillow back before climbing back under the covers.

"I guess he has a point and then you don't have to worry about being too loud babes," Dean said as Ron let out a groan. 

"Too much information. I'm serious guys just go to sleep."

"Fine, goodnight," Seamus said and Ron heard the wet sounds of a kiss before the rustle of fabric and then glorious silence. Finally Ron could sleep and as he buried his head deeper into his pillow it was a smile at the thought of getting a few kisses from Hermione in the morning.

***

Ron squeezed his eyes tight shut before opening them as he wondered what time it was. The room was still dark and listening he could hear the others snoring around him. Rolling onto his back he tried to work out what had woken him up, he didn't feel hungry or thirsty and he definitely didn't need the loo.

"Shhh, you're gonna wake someone up," a voice whispered and Ron was suddenly much more awake. 

"Don't care, just don't stop," another voice replied, the words huffed out on heavy breaths.

For Merlin's sake, Ron thought as he rolled over to glare at the bed next to him. Frowning in the dark he tried to make out the lumpy blanket as he gripped his pillow and prepared to throw it. 

"I thought I told you two to pack it in," Ron hissed in anger.

"Fuck," a voice said and Ron realised that it wasn't coming from Dean's bed but Harry's on the other side. In a second he was sitting up and staring in horror at Harry's bed where a shaft of moonlight landed over Malfoy's face as he continued to kiss Harry unbothered it seemed by Ron. 

"What the hell! Malfoy?"

"Shut up Weasley and go back to sleep," Malfoy snapped back in a hushed tone as he finally broke the kiss. Ron could feel his face heating up and letting out a soft yelp closed his eyes as he lay back down and pulled the blanket over his head.

It was just a bad dream or he hoped that it was and if he looked again Harry would be sleeping peacefully and alone. However, he was too afraid to look as he could still hear a rustle of cloth rubbing on skin and two sets of panting breaths. Sticking his fingers in his ears, Ron tried to think of anything other than what was happening next to him, even going so far as to recite the lectures Hermione had given him over the years. Even those were better that imagining his best mate and Malfoy and hearing their bloody sex noises.

***

"Ron wake up."

Ron frowned as the blanket was pulled away and bright sunlight hit his eyes blinding him for a moment. Rubbing a hand over his face he could feel the bags sagging under his eyes and wondered when he had fallen asleep, grateful that he had managed to do so without nightmares. However now he had remembered what had happened last night he glared up at Harry who had the nerve to give him a small smile.

"Don't talk to me. Don't touch me and I swear to Merlin if you ever do that again I will hex both yours and his bollocks off," Ron growled out as he threw away his blanket and sat up.

"That seems a little bit harsh," Malfoy said, giving a lazy yawn while stretched out on Harry's bed. The fact he was wearing a pair of boxers and one of Harry's t-shirts only pissed Ron off more. 

"Get the fuck out Malfoy!"

"Alright, alright," Malfoy said as he climbed off the bed and stepped into a pair of trousers. Ignoring Ron he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Wanna come to my dorm tonight?"

"Sure," Harry repied with a soppy grin that made Ron want to vomit. 

"Great, just don't forget the silencing charms or Blaise will want to join in," Malfoy said as he pulled away while running his hands down Harry's chest.

"Why didn't you use a silencing charm last night?" Ron bellowed as Malfoy headed towards the door. 

"Maybe I wanted you to join in," Malfoy said with a smirk. 

"Gross."

"I was joking, Weasley. In truth I'm just an exhibitionist," Malfoy said with a chuckle.

"Ok knock it off. Sorry we forgot to use silencing charms mate," Harry said as he blushed and his gaze moved away to watch Malfoy vanish from sight. 

"Sorry isn't good enough, I've been scarred for life," Ron groaned as he fell back onto his bed and pulled the blanket over his head. 

"Want to ask Hermione to wipe your memory?"

"Yes," Ron whispered into his blanket before letting Harry force him from his safe haven to get ready. 

"She's gonna be so mad at me for doing this again," Harry mumbled as they walked down to the common room.

"Wait! What do you mean again!!!" Ron screamed in horror as the blood rushed from his head and the world spun for a second before going black. 


End file.
